


My Blue Sunshine

by TR_Purin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Teen Pregnancy, len and miku are both 17, this isn't a smut or romance story at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story connecting the songs Sacred Spear Explosion Boy, Two-Faced Lovers, and Coin Locker Baby. Len and Miku make a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write and I debated writing it for a while but I felt like writing something pretty dark. They are not adults in this story but highschool was the only place I could really set it.

   Miku Hatsune. She's one of the most popular girls in our school. She's smart, beautiful, friendly, and has a great singing voice. She and I where also in a secret relationship until something went horribly wrong.

   I was attracted to her since the first time I saw her during the summer a few years ago. My mom, dad, sister, and I had just moved to this town and I was walking around, looking to see whats around here. I saw her long flowing blue hair and felt something deep in my heart. I don't believe in 'love at first sight' or any of that corny stuff but... it was something alright.

   When school started I noticed the same girl in my homeroom class. She was just as beautiful as she was on that summer day and I felt so drawn to her.

   "Oh, are you the new transfer student?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

   "Uh... yeah" I clumsily replied "My name is Len Kagamine"

   She gave me a warm smile and replied "My name is Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you".

   _Miku Hatsune..._ she would constantly fill my thoughts while in class with her. As time went on she and I actually became closer. Not super close but more then just classmates. We'd often study at each others houses, and it was during one of these sessions our relationship turned into something completely different.

   I can't really say how it started I can't remember. our minds where a total blur we just fell into each others gaze. Next thing we know our clothes where off and I was reaching for the condoms my friend once gave me as a joke ("Hey Len! You're 17 now, you might have some use for these soon!"). It was blissful, it was amazing, I wanted to hold her and defend her.

   _"My blue Sunshine...."_ I whispered into her ear as we laid together on my bed. Suddenly we both sat up when we heard the front door opening. We both hurried to get our clothes on and I told Miku to go out the window so my sister, Rin, wouldn't see her.

  Our relationship continued like this for quite a while. Our 'Study Sessions' together ended with one of us hurrying out the back so we wouldn't get caught by anyone. One time though we made the worst mistake we could have ever made.

  "Heh... you know this barrier is getting a little annoying"

  "Mmm? Well maybe we should try it without it." She replied with a smile I could not refuse.

  It started out as a joke! I wasn't serious but... I was stupid and went along with it. It's her fault... she's the one who pushed it.

  Weeks later she was complaining about being sick. Months later she was worried because her period hadn't come in a while. We both hoped and hoped it didn't mean what we thought it meant but after a 5 minute test our happy living fantasy was shattered.

  She avoided me after that and became cold to her friends at school. She wouldn't go out like she used to and she'd wear loose and baggy clothing. I know she blamed me but it's her fault!

  It's her fault...

  Part of me knew she was just using me as an escape and probably didn't love me. She wanted something exciting, something dangerous, and this is what happened. Both our fantasies where broken.

\----

  One day she stopped showing up to school. I knew it was because she was too far along to hide her growing stomach and didn't want everyone to know. I never saw her in person again after that day and I hoped I'd forget about it and just remember when I saw her on that summer day.

  Months later I heard on the news that a baby was found abandoned in a coin operated locker at a local train station. It obviously didn't survive and the mother was never found. Since then there where rumors about that train station being haunted by the vengeful spirit of the abandoned child looking for his mother to punish her. I tried not to think about the whole event because just hearing about it made my stomach churn.

  Years and years later I turned on the news again and... there she was. Miku Hatsune.

  She was killed on a train platform, pushed by some unseen force... she was pregnant again and was with her husband when she died. My entire body went cold and I felt sick. The news showed the security footage and cut out right before the train hit her and I swear...

... I swear I saw a faint image of a child pushing her.


End file.
